When Good Fairies Go Naughty
by Ftkitty
Summary: "She hadn't asked to be human and she certainly didn't ask to be a nun. She took no vows of celibacy. She'd be breaking no sacred rule by giving in to her desires but everyone would see it that way. Everyone but him." Mother Superior needs it bad. Dr. Whale is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Good Fairies Go Naughty

Author:Ftkitty

Disclaimer: I'm doing this purely for fun.

Rating: M

Pairing:Whale/Mother Superior

Summary: I got the idea for these two from a prompt over at The Anonymous OUAT kink meme. The request was basically just these two in a scene together and senseless porn. It's after the curse has been broken and Mother Superior is starting to feel certain urges she never did as a fairy. She thinks Dr. Whale can help her out. This will get M rated in the third chapter.

Mother Superior could not believe what she was going to do and who she was going to do it with. The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach. As the Blue Fairy she was always kind, gentle and did the right thing. As Mother Superior she was always kind, gentle and did the right thing.

Fairies are capable of having sex drives but it's only brought to the surface if a Fairy happens to find true, romantic love. The Blue Fairy had never found true love and never experienced such wants but sometimes, as a folly, she would watch young, secret lovers meet in the forest. It's easy to spy on such intimate moments when you're a fairy. She watched as they gave themselves to each other overcome by their passions. Most of the time those humans looked so silly. The positions they took looked most unflattering. Sometimes she had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughing because the faces humans made during the act was the funniest thing she had seen in her long life.

After watching the humans for so long, she could tell which couples were expressing their True Love and who were not. She also saw the depravity humans would resort to when their most debase desires struck them. She had seen, on a few occasions, humans kissing each other on their nether regions. Women taking their lovers' members into their mouth. The Blue Fairy would fly away as soon as it looked like things were developing into an unseemly situation.

The worst act she saw humans perform occurred the last time she spied on lovers. The young man had his lady on all fours. She had seen this variation before but the Blue Fairy felt sorry for the lad. He looked like he had no idea what he was doing. His aim was all wrong. Then it hit her. He meant to go there and it what made the whole scene worse was that the hussy knew it and was begging for it. The Blue Fairy was sick. She knew humans could be repulsive but this was beyond all reason.

She swore from that day forward she would never spy on lovers again. She was glad to be a Fairy and better yet a Fairy who had never fallen in love. She wondered if her Fairy sisters and brothers would give in to such desires if they found a true love. She felt guilty for even thinking such a thing. Fairies were pure and would not corrupt easily like a human. Besides not many Fairies found true love and when they did those Fairies would often choose the right thing and give their loves up in service to protecting the Fairy Dust. The Blue Fairy made sure of that.

Yes, she had been glad to be an incorruptible Fairy. She had been the most powerful Fairy.

Unfortunately now she was in Storybrook and was a human. She was a nun and the Mother Superior in this world which was appropriate. Nuns were probably the closest thing to finding a Fairy in this world. Nuns are supposed to be pure like Fairies. The problem with nuns is that they aren't Fairies. They're human. Mother Superior, being human, wanted nothing more than to be thoroughly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother Superior was trying to suppress the feelings that were stirring in her. There was no one she could talk to about her "problem" with. Mother Superior thought no one would think of her that way either. Back in her world, she was The Blue Fairy and one of the most purest creatures to fly across the land. In this world she was the Mother Superior and to think of her that way would send you to hell.

She hadn't asked to be human and she certainly didn't ask to be a nun. She took no vows of celibacy. She'd be breaking no sacred rule by giving in to her desires but everyone would see it that way.

Everyone but _him._

She didn't think he could be the answers to her prayers but it came to her like an epiphany. She knew he wasn't from their world and yet not this world either. He was a good doctor but had a reputation of being a bad boy. He probably wouldn't give a damn if she was a nun or a fairy. He just cared about what his cock wanted. Regina hadn't thought to make anyone a priest. So many times the townspeople would go to Mother Superior for penance. Sometimes those sins confessed to her would include the not so good doctor.

It was very crowded in Granny's that night. The whole town was there practically. Ruby had suggested to Granny they host a potluck. A chance for people to catch up. She was surprised to see him there but he probably came for the free booze.

It was when he walked in the door that she had hatched her plan. She made her rounds to the guests being friendly and charming but kept her eye on him the whole time. He was getting wasted. One of the times she looked his way, he caught her and he gave her a sly wink. She hurriedly looked away blushing.

Mother Superior was talking to Mary Margerat when she, and everyone else, heard Dr. Whale. He was directing his frustrations at Dr. Hopper. "You are such a fraud! I'm a Real doctor! I went to a real doctor school! Yeah, it may not be an accredited school in this world but in my world...IN MY WORLD...it's totally, like, Harvard and Yale and Oxford and Smart people school all rolled into one. That's sooooo much better than Curse University." Archie stood there dumbfounded with his jaw almost hitting the floor. Dr. Whale during his tirade had gotten so close to Archie's face he could have practically kissed him.

Emma was quick to break it up. She wedged her way in between the two doctors. "Okay, buddy, I think you had enough. Where's your keys?" Emma pulled out her hand as if to motion for him to give his keys up.

Dr. Whale pulled his keys out but when she grabbed for it he pulled the keys and Emma closer to him. He whispered something that seemed to offend Emma. The Mother Superior stepped forward and told Emma that she would see that he would get home safely.

Emma looked surprised, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Mother Superior put on her most reassuring smile, "Dr. Whale is all bark and no bite. Besides I didn't want to get in too late. I have an early morning tomorrow and he's on my way back to the convent."

She could feel Dr. Whale staring at her and she felt somewhat uncomfortable under his gaze. Emma looked somewhat hesitant but she probably figured even Dr. Whale wouldn't have the gall to hit on a nun.

After they got into the car Dr. Whale chuckled, "Have you been stalking me?"

"What?" Mother Superior was nervous if he saw right through her plan of seduction. Though being accused of stalking was a bit harsh.

"How do you know where I live? You told Emma I was on your way to the convent. How would you know that?

"Oh...Well...This town is so small nothing is really out of the way." She smiled hoping that would be a sufficient answer.

"Oh." Mother Superior thought Dr. Whale looked a little disappointed and maybe a pang of guilt crossed his face.

It was true; Dr. Whale's house was on the way to the convent. He thanked her for seeing him home safely and was about to get out of the car until Mother Superior grabbed his arm, "Wait! You shouldn't be by yourself."

"What?" He looked rather confused.

"You're upset...from the whole Dr. Hopper debacle. I won't leave you until I know you aren't distressed any longer. It wouldn't be good on my conscience."

A smile appeared on his face and he shook his head, "Ok. It's too early for bed anyway. You drink coffee?"

"Yes! I would like lots of coffee...I think" as the good nun walked into his house she thought she could pass out. He invited her in for coffee. In this world if someone asks you in for coffee, when really you should be saying your goodbyes, they're really saying, "let's fuck." It was becoming all too real for her. She was terrified and excited all at once.

It was slow going. He made the coffee and now they were just drinking coffee and sitting on his couch. She wondered if he felt as uncomfortable as she did. She had no idea what to say. They finally started talking about the weather. Then they ran out of things to say about the weather. They were starting their second cup.

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Hopper?"

"Oh...uh 'How are you?'" They both laughed. "I guess, I need to come to terms with my past. I have issues."

"You said you were really a doctor, is Dr. Victor Whale you're real name?"

"It's Dr Victor...I don't want to talk about it. You can just call me Victor. What's you're name?"

"Well...here I'm just Mother Superior. So I guess Mother is my first name."

"No offense but it would be weird to call you Mother and the saying the whole title is too formal. Especially since now we're friends." He gave her a wink and moved a little closer on the couch to her which made her blush. She was all of a sudden very aware of the heat his body was giving off

"In my world I was just known as The Blue Fairy so beings I knew intimately would just call me Blue." Victor seemed to be closer to her now. She was looking into his blue eyes and she thought she could get lost in them.

"Are we intimate enough where I could call you Blue." He was now as close to her face as he was to Archie at Granny's during his tantrum. Their lips almost touched and when she felt his hand above her knee she sprang out of her seat.

Blue was standing in his bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. He was hitting on her, something that she wanted, and she panicked. She abruptly got out of her seat and said she needed to use the potty. She actually said potty. Blue probably never felt this embarrassed in all her life.

She looked at her hair in the mirror and hated how mousey it looked. She pulled out the pins in her hair so that now it was flowing down. Her hair was full and soft and she was already feeling sexier and bolder. Blue thought she came here on a mission and she told herself she could do it.

She was done preparing herself for the big moment. She opened the bathroom door and he must have heard the door open. He came into the hall, "Mother Superior...wow." His eyes were wide and he had a look of utter disbelief that the Mother Superior was standing in front of him naked. She noticed his eyes to be lingering at her breasts. "Wow...I...you...breasts...I mean..."


End file.
